


Make My Heart Attack

by bearpantaloons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, F/F, it's canon that Lena really just needs a hug in every timeline, it's okay so is kara, minor alcoholism, we're all thirsty for hunger games lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/pseuds/bearpantaloons
Summary: All of those times Kara saved her Lena in her reality, this Lena had been abandoned, tortured, told no one cared about her. Lillian turned her into Metallo, turned her heart green with kryptonite. Without Kara, she was lost to the darkness. Without Kara, Lena lost herself.“Why won’t you fight back?” Lena yelled, taking a step closer.“I… won’t… hurt you,” Kara grunted, wincing in pain. “Not again.” Her veins glowed green, but she made no move to escape, or overpower Lena. She continued to take the punishment.“Fight back!” Lena screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. She grabbed Kara by the clasps of her cape and shook her, watching the life drain from the Super.OR;A re-telling of 5x13. What if Kara had had more time within the timeline where she and Lena weren't friends?  What if she had the opportunity to save her and bring her back into the light?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 53
Kudos: 547





	Make My Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm going to take a break from posting, because it no longer sparks joy.  
> Also me: Oh, hey, 100th episode I want to expand on that NYOOOOOOOOOOOOM. 
> 
> I'm taking a break after this, I swear.

When Mxyzptlk came to Kara to atone, she thought it was the perfect opportunity to make things right with Lena. She could find the perfect moment in time where she could reveal herself without causing a major disturbance in the universe and she and Lena could be friends again. Then, perhaps, Lena wouldn’t be on the path she’s been on for the past six months, and Kara could stop blaming herself for ruining her best friend’s life.

It wasn’t as easy as it seemed, however. No matter when Kara revealed herself, something terrible ended up happening, like she died or someone she loved died. Every new reality was like a tripwire that caused a chain reaction of something even more awful and soul crushing.

She couldn’t handle seeing another iteration of Lena dying, but Kara knew that in any universe, she would do everything she could to save her.

But sometimes it wasn’t enough.

Mxyzptlk gave Kara the option to see a world where she and Lena were never friends, to see if a reality where she hadn’t saved Lena from the helicopter crash, where they didn’t meet in L-Corp, was a better result than any of the previous realities.

As it turned out, a life without Kara meant Lena going down an even darker path than any of them anticipated. Arriving in that reality and getting stuck there, Kara could tell immediately that something was wrong. Her apartment was gone, there were no streetlamps, and also not to mention the angry robot that tried to kill them.

Even her friends were different. Nia was no longer the bubbly coworker and she sported a nasty scar over her eye and cheek; Brainy had been lost; James was gone and left Kelly to be Guardian.

And Lena.

Lena was nothing like Kara’s Lena. This Lena was cold and raw, a borderline dictator who enacted a curfew to keep the residents in line under the false pretense of protection, who used Reign and Brainy to do her dirty work. She’d become what Lex always strived to be.

Her broadcast that painted Kara as the enemy felt like a slap across her face. Lena was using fear to make everyone in National City believe that she was the one protecting them from Supergirl, not the other way around. If she could just get to Lena, talk to her, maybe she could find a way to make her understand that she wasn’t the enemy.

* * *

“We can go back,” Mxyzptlk told her, readying his fingers to snap them back to their rightful timeline.

Kara shook her head. “I can’t. This Lena didn’t stand a chance and I should have helped her when she needed me. I can’t imagine in any timeline where I wouldn’t have tried. It makes no sense.” She shot up into the air and flew to the place where CatCo stood.

“Okay. I’ll just, uh, wait here then, I guess,” Mxyzptlk said, waving at where the small Kara-shaped dot used to be. 

Kara walked through one of the open balcony doors and the entire floor was practically pitch black with only a dim red light coming from the sign on the side of the building. The lead lining the walls of the building made it so Kara couldn’t use her x-ray vision, so she called out for Lena.

“It’s Supergirl. It’s Kara,” she said, using the opportunity to reveal herself if she hadn’t already.

A chair at the end of the hallway turned slowly and Lena stood, dressed in all black. “Who’s Kara?” she replied, stalking forward elegantly, as always. At least, that hadn’t changed. She looked angry, like she’d been waiting for this moment, waiting for Kara to show her face.

“It’s me, I’m Kara. Kara Zor-El,” she said, not feeling any lighter at the admission.

“Come to stop me, have you?” Lena replied with a sneer.

“No, I-I want to help you. I know you, Lena, and this isn’t you.”

Lena scoffed. “You don’t know anything about me. You’re so goddamn righteous all the time, touting around like a god, like you’re the savior of us all. Well, where were you when _I_ needed you? Where were you when my helicopter crashed and my body was broken? Where were you when my mother tortured me for _years_? And turned me into this?”

She tore the corner of her suit down and a bright green glow came from her chest. Before Kara could even blink, a green beam came for her and pushed her across the floor – the kryptonite seeping into her skin, into her veins, burning her from the inside out.

She wasn’t there when Lena needed her and she spent years being tortured by her mother and Kara in this timeline did nothing to stop it. It wasn’t her fault, not really, but she still took the weight on her shoulders, wanted to fix things, to bring Lena back.

All of those times Kara saved her Lena in her reality, this Lena had been abandoned, tortured, told no one cared about her. Lillian turned her into Metallo, turned her heart green with kryptonite. Without Kara, she was lost to the darkness. Without Kara, Lena lost herself.

“Why won’t you fight back?” Lena yelled, taking a step closer.

“I… won’t… hurt you,” Kara grunted, wincing in pain. “Not again.” Her veins glowed green, but she made no move to escape, or overpower Lena. She continued to take the punishment.

“Fight back!” Lena screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. She grabbed Kara by the clasps of her cape and shook her, watching the life drain from the Super. 

A red light started to flash in the room with a loud alarm blaring through unseen speakers. Lena took a step away from Kara and ran to her computer, growling in frustration. “Your friends are here.” She pushed a few buttons on her keypad and a suit of armor rose from the floor. Lena stepped into it and walked toward the balcony.

“Don’t follow me, Supergirl. I will not show mercy the next time.” She took off out of the window, blurring across the unrecognizable darkened sky of National City while Nia, Alex, and Kelly ran into the room, picking Kara up and dragging her out.

She was in a sunbed for a full day after, trying to flush the kryptonite out of her system. Even when she was in and out of consciousness, her thoughts went straight to Lena whenever she was lucid – thinking of how to save her, how to fix this. She knew what everyone was thinking, that this Lena was a lost cause, but Kara knew she was still her Lena. Somewhere in there, she was still good.

When she was able to walk around again, Mxyzptlk tried to convince Kara once more to go back to their timeline, because he wasn’t sure how much longer her could hang onto the Fifth Dimensional energy he had from the hat. Kara asked him to give her a little more time, and he did.

Kara didn’t know where this Lena would run off to, if she would still have the same secret spots as her Lena would, so she searched everywhere she could think of. She tried all of Lex’s old hiding places, his bunkers in Kasnia, but Lena wasn’t at any of them. She remembered Lena telling her a story about a cabin the Luthors owned in the mountains, a secluded area where they took her when they’d first adopted her, where she first learned about her family’s tough love.

She was left inside the cabin, alone, while everyone else went skiing. Lillian told her she was too young to go out and left her to fend for herself.

Kara found the cabin buried beneath a large grove of trees, not lined with lead, so she knew Lena was there. She hovered just out of sight, far enough that the kryptonite wouldn’t affect her as harshly if Lena removed the lead-lined shirt, and she waited.

Lena would come outside periodically for firewood, look around the perimeter of the house, and then go back inside. She watched Lena cook herself dinner and she would have to sit down every once in a while if she stood for too long.

Each day, she would come a little closer, just a foot at a time, until she got too close and tripped one of Lena’s alarms. Lena ran outside with a large gun in her hands and her kryptonite heart exposed. Kara could feel it immediately and tried to fly away, but Lena shot a kryptonite net out of the gun, catching Kara mid-air and causing her to fall onto the hard ground.

“ _You_ ,” Lena growled. “Why are you following me?”

“I know there’s still good in you, Lena,” Kara choked out. “In every timeline, I save you. We-we save each other. I failed you in this reality, but I won’t do it again.”

Lena barked out a sardonic laugh. “Are you serious? You’re here to _save_ me? It’s a little late for that, Supergirl. This reality is one where you don’t get to be the hero.” One of Lena’s HOPE bots marched out and she ordered it to bring Kara inside. It dragged the net into the cabin and Lena sat in a chair in front of Kara.

“Tell me, Supergirl, even if I did believe you, why bother? I’m clearly a lost cause, I’m broken. My mother made sure of that and then I made sure she drew her last breath - my brother, too. So, explain to me why you think I’m worth saving.”

“Because you’re Lena,” Kara said simply. “I always save you.” And that was the only answer she had. It was Lena and she always saved her. That was what she did, no matter what.

A piece of Lena’s shell cracked and she ordered the HOPE bot to remove the net. She left Kara to catch her breath on the floor and walked into a different room.

“If you insist on staying here, at least make yourself useful. I need more firewood chopped.”

Kara stood up and brushed herself off, walking back outside to the piles of wood on the side of the house. She began ripping logs in half until every log had been split and walked back inside. She stepped into the living room timidly and there was a blanket thrown into the couch with a pillow. Kara smiled and lied down, listening for Lena’s heartbeat within the cabin like a lullaby.

* * *

Lena didn’t warm up to Kara, not immediately. Every once in a while, though, she would ask a question, usually about herself in other timelines - what she was like, if she was happy. Kara told her the truth, that in most realities she wasn’t happy, that no matter what Kara did, she did something to hurt her.

Lena brought her gaze up briefly to see the tears in Kara’s eyes and looked away again, standing up to walk into another room.

Kara would fly off sporadically and bring back sweets that her Lena liked, hoping this one had the same sweet tooth. This Lena took one look at the croissants and chocolates and threw them right into the trash.

* * *

Kara would try asking Lena questions that were promptly shut down. Anything regarding her or her body was off-limits and, as a warning, Lena would peel down the corner of the lead shirt she wore and exposed her heart to Kara.

This Lena still had a penchant for expensive scotch and would drink herself into unconsciousness. Kara would often carry her up to bed and lay her down on the mattress, looking down at her with regret.

Mxyzptlk came to visit to check on Kara’s progress and to remind her that they couldn’t stay in that timeline for much longer, otherwise they would definitely be stuck there forever. Kara would keep telling him she was close to a breakthrough with Lena.

Except, she wasn’t.

She’d made no headway with her whatsoever, except for the time Lena had gone on a drunken tirade about how her mother tortured her and experimented on her body, replacing bones and skin with metal. Ripping at her own clothing, she showed Kara what her body looked like now, the grotesque wires protruding out of her skin along with the painful grafts all around her spine. That particular night was also when Lena confronted Kara about her feelings.

“You’re sure you and Lena are just friends?” she inquired. “You’re going through an awful lot of trouble to save one iteration of her who isn’t even yours.”

“She’s my best friend. _You’re_ my best friend. I owe it to you to try.”

Lena scoffed and drained the rest of her glass. “Pity. I could do so much with this body my mother gifted me with. Did you know that even if you have body parts replaced by metal and machinery, you can still feel your limbs like they should still be there? My bones that aren’t even there still ache. I remember how everything felt after the crash; I have phantom pains almost all the time.”

“I’m so sorry, Lena. I don’t know why the me in this timeline didn’t help you.”

“You probably had other, more worthy, people to save. People who aren’t Luthors.”

Kara shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t have cared what your name was. I knew you weren't like them.”

“Oh, I’m not? Are you sure about that? You did see what National City looked like, didn’t you? I rule with an iron fist to protect those people, to save them from themselves and from aliens like you, who don’t even pay attention to who they’re saving. My mother and brother had one thing right: aliens are dangerous and they need to be regulated.”

Kara frowned and pursed her lips. “I’m not the villain you think I am, and neither are you.”

“Are you really still on that? After everything, you still think you can save me? I’m past the point of saving, Supergirl. Go back to your own timeline, back to the me who probably got the short end of the stick, but clearly not the shortest end.” She gestured vaguely to her body that was no longer hers, hiding the pain she felt both physically and emotionally.

“I’m not giving up.”

Lena stood up and walked toward the stairs. “Then you’ll die here.” Kara knew it wasn’t a threat, but it would become a fact if she and Mxyzptlk didn’t leave. If she got stuck in that thread of time, she would be there forever, spending a lifetime trying to make things right with a Lena who didn’t even know her.

* * *

“Do you know the name of my childhood bear?” Lena asked out of the blue one day.

“Mrs. Pizzly,” replied Kara with a small smile.

Lena hummed and continued working on whatever it was she was fiddling with at her desk. She started to allow Kara to work in the same vicinity of her a few days ago and Kara was working on a way to substitute Lena’s kryptonite heart with something less lethal.

“Who was my first crush?” Lena asked next.

“Robby Ortiz, second grade. You kept trying to tell him by slipping chocolate eggs in his desk, but he just thought the Easter Bunny really liked him.”

Lena frowned at the memory and worried her bottom lip before going back to work. “I don’t like that you know so much about me and I don’t know anything about you, other than whatever’s in the alien database.”

Kara looked up. “Well, you can ask me anything and I’ll answer.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

With a tilt of her head, Kara looked at Lena, who wasn’t making eye contact and kept her hands busy with whatever device she was working on.

“A couple times, why?”

Lena shrugged. “I never have. I was wondering what it felt like, or if me in other timelines ever has been.”

“I’m pretty sure you have been. You’ve dated people before.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Lena replied, looking up finally. “They could have been a means to an end, just a tool to get me what I needed.”

“You really are a pessimist,” Kara said, half-jokingly.

“You’re the one who knows me so well,” Lena smirked, tightening a screw and then putting the device down and grabbing another.

Kara cleared her throat and went back to work, feeling the searing heat of Lena’s gaze from across the room.

* * *

It all happened so quickly. Something tripped one of Lena’s alarms around the cabin and both she and Kara ran outside to investigate. At first glance, it didn’t look like anyone was out there.

“Maybe a rabbit?” Kara asked. Lena shushed her and listened. A claw-like machine shot out of the trees right into Lena’s chest and ripped her kryptonite heart right out. She coughed and sputtered, falling to the floor as Lex emerged out of the cover of the trees.

“Hello, Lena,” he grinned menacingly.

“No, I-I killed you.”

“Did you, though? I’m still standing, aren’t I? Oh, and what’s this? Fraternizing with the enemy now?” He turned to Kara, who was crawling on the ground, trying to get to Lena. Lex pressed a boot down into her back and Kara collapsed, still reaching out for Lena. “What is it with Supers who just can’t stay away from us and leave us alone?” He crouched down beside Lena and gave her a sad smile. “Sorry it had to come to this, but I can’t have my own sister falling into another alien trap. Thanks for the kryptonite, this will come in handy.” He stood and just as he started turning a dial on his watch, Mxyzptlk showed up behind him. Lex turned his head and said, “Who the hell are you?”

“A friend,” Mxyzptlk replied. “Well, not _your_ friend, obviously. You’re kind of a jerk. Anyway, I’ll just…” He stepped forward and put a hand on Lex’s shoulder, waving at Kara with the other. “Toodles!” He snapped his fingers and both of them disappeared.

Lena started coughing and her breaths became shallower. Kara crawled up to her and stared at the empty cavity in her chest. “Oh, god Lena.”

“Luthors are always so hard to kill,” Lena chuckled. “Unless you remove their heart, I suppose.”

“I’m-I’m going to get you help,” Kara said frantically, trying to figure out where she needed to go.

Lena shook her head. “There’s no time. I’m as good as dead. The suit will keep me alive for another hour or two, but without a power source – well, you know.”

“No, I’m not letting you die. Not again.” Kara scooped Lena up into her arms and shot up into the air. She flew to where the old DEO headquarters used to be, where J’onn, Alex, and everyone had gathered after their fight. She yelled for someone to come help her and people started walking out.

“What happened?” Alex asked.

“Lex is still alive, but Mxy snapped him off-dimension somewhere. You have to help me save her.”

“I don’t know, Kara, after everything she’s done—”

“She’s _good_ , Alex! She-she’s still good. None of this would have happened if I had stopped Lillian, if I hadn’t left her alone.”

“This isn’t your timeline, Kara. What happened to this Lena isn’t on you.”

“Maybe not, but she still deserves a chance. Please, Alex.” Her sister looked at J’onn, who took a deep breath and jerked his head behind him.

“Bring her inside. We’ll see what we can do.”

Kara carried Lena inside and laid her on an operating table. “Do you have any kind of kryptonite?” she asked. “You always keep some somewhere.”

“No, we got rid of it when there was a possibility that Lena could use it against you.”

“There’s… there’s still some at CatCo,” Lena wheezed. “In a safe in my office. For emergencies.”

“We’ll go get it,” Kelly said.

“No, there’s no time. I’ll go get it,” Kara argued.

“Kara, it’ll _kill_ you,” Alex gave her sister a disbelieving look.

“It’s in a lead box. She just can’t open it,” Lena replied, shutting her eyes. “The combination is 09221966.

Kara started writing down and then looked up at Lena. “Is that my birthday?”

Lena smiled weakly. “I guess I know more about you than I thought.”

Alex squeezed Kara’s arm when she noticed her hesitation. “Go. We’ll watch her.” Kara nodded and took one more look at Lena before shooting out of the ceiling. She flew as fast as she could to CatCo, ripping the door off of Lena’s office balcony and walking inside. She punched in the combination for the safe and it popped open. Kara peered inside and found the lead box, taking it out, but she also noticed something else – stacks and stacks of photos of herself, but Kara didn’t understand why they would be hidden inside of a safe. She turned one of them over and she saw Lena’s handwriting. Every encounter they had together, Lena wrote down the date and what they spoke about – or, more appropriately, fought about. Kara closed the safe and flew back out the window, back to the DEO.

When she arrived, she ran inside and handed the box to Alex, who got to work on creating a new kryptonite heart. The procedure took long enough that Kara wasn’t sure they’d make it, but once they were done, Alex walked out and breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Kara.

“She’s going to be okay.”

Kara let out a shuddering breath and once she was given the go-ahead, she ran into Lena’s room. She was still unconscious, but Kara waited. Her hair was down, no longer pinned up, and she looked more like her Lena. Mxyzptlk reappeared and warned Kara once more that their time was nearly up.

“At least let me say goodbye,” Kara pleaded. The imp nodded and disappeared, giving Kara some privacy. She sat down next to the bed and slid her fingers gently over Lena’s hand, squeezing it. Lena stirred and her eyes opened slowly. She groaned a little and asked for water, which Kara handed her. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got my heart ripped out of my chest,” she joked.

“I saw the photos in the safe,” Kara said softly.

“Ah, I’d forgotten about those.”

“Why do you have them?” Kara asked.

Lena turned her head to look out the window and sighed. “No matter how hard I tried to hate you, I couldn’t. Every memory I have of you is full of pain, but only because I wished I was even on your radar. I wanted you to care. But it’s hard with… this” She gestured at her chest that glowed a faint green light.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so, so sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault, you can’t save everyone. My actions were my own, they always were. I have a feeling your Lena knows that, too. She just doesn’t know how to bring herself back from the darkness she trapped herself in. Just tell her you’ll be there for her. That’s really all we ever want, for someone to tell us they’re there for us no matter what.”

Kara nodded and she felt a hand cup her cheek. Her eyes met Lena’s and froze as she watched Lena inch her face closer. She could feel her breath tickle her skin before their lips pressed together and Kara’s breath flushed out of her lungs. Her hands gripped the sheet covering Lena’s lap as the other woman pulled her closer. Kara’s hand must have caught onto Lena’s hospital gown and it got tugged too low, causing the kryptonite to become exposed and Kara gasped and pushed herself away from the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, shutting her gown up tight with both hands. “Kind of ironic that my heart was replaced by the one thing that can kill you. It’s like my mother knew before I did. And I know when you leave, the Supergirl who comes back won’t be you, but at least I could have you, if even for a moment.” Her head sagged, but Kara took a step forward and lifted Lena’s chin.

“If that Kara is anything like me, she’ll give you another chance. Alex said she’s going to find a way to replace your kryptonite heart with something else after I leave. I had some mock-ups at the cabin of possibly using a type of solar battery. Do you think that would work?”

“It might,” Lena grinned hopefully.

Mxyzptlk appeared again and waved at the two of them. “Time’s a-wasting. Are you ready to skedaddle?”

Kara looked at Lena once more and then walked over to him.

“Hey,” Lena called out. “If all of us are the same in every timeline, I’m going to wager that your Lena loves you, too. Do what you will with that information.”

Kara nodded just as the imp snapped his fingers and they reappeared back at Kara’s apartment. “Oh, thank goodness,” Mxyzptlk breathed and bent down to the ground, kissing Kara’s throw rug. “You are a sight for sore eyes, you gaudy, flashy thing.”

* * *

After Kara had the revelation that it didn’t matter when she revealed herself to Lena and that she couldn’t control anyone’s actions but her own, she realized that her current reality was as good as any. She still had a chance to fix things with Lena. Mxyzptlk considered his atonement complete and bid her adieu, but left one more tape behind that read _The One Where Lena Helps Lex_. Kara slid it into her VCR and watched it, and by the end, she knew what she had to do.

She landed on Lena’s balcony and was greeted with a furrowed brow and a frown. Before Lena could say anything, Kara told her that she knows Lena’s hurt and that she feels betrayed, but she’s not responsible for Lena’s actions. Those are hers and hers alone.

“If you decide to continue down this path and help your brother carry out whatever it is he’s planning, I can’t stop you from becoming a villain, but I will be here if you come back. I will always be here for you, Lena.” She turned around and left through the balcony window, proud of herself for putting the ball back in Lena’s court. It was her turn to meet Kara halfway and the guilt was finally lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

As it turned out, Lena had been plotting to double-cross her brother the entire time, using Brainy’s help. She continued to act like she wanted to complete Non Nocere and slowly exposed Lex’s plan to use her technology to turn everyone into an army of drones for his use, but with that plan thwarted, Lena was able to catch him.

She stood out on her apartment’s balcony and held a teacup in her hands while she waited. It didn’t take her long, but Kara flew by and landed on the opposite side of the balcony.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were faking it with Lex?”

“What, and miss you freaking out about me becoming a villain?” Lena smiled. “I didn’t want to put any of you in danger. I thought if I could keep Lex believing I trusted him, I would eventually catch him. I only asked Brainy, because I knew he would be able to keep his cover and Lex doesn’t know him like he knows the rest of you.”

Kara took a few steps closer to Lena and rested her arms on the ledge. “I’m not going to lie to you again, Lena. I’ve seen so much, seen so many of the people I love get hurt and die, over and over again and it feels like I barely even get a second to breathe before the next thing happens. I was shown so many different timelines with you, to see if telling you who I was sooner would change anything.”

“Did it?” Lena asked.

“It changed things, sure, but it almost always ended with someone dying. So, I thought, if I could have another chance with you in this timeline, make amends, get you to trust me again, maybe it would end differently. Maybe I could finally save everyone.”

“But you can’t save everyone, Kara. That’s not how things work. What I did before the universes collapsed were all my own decisions. You didn’t push my hand to do what I did to Eve or Malefic and neither did Lex. I could have stopped myself, I-I should have, but I made mistakes and I should be held accountable for them.”

Kara chuckled. “That’s what the other you said, that I can’t save everyone and your actions were your own.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about what I was planning with Lex. I honestly wanted to do it on my own and not involve anyone else. I had already done so much damage. I never meant to make you see me as a villain.”

“I didn’t,” Kara interjected. “You’re not a villain, you were always a hero.”

Lena snorted. “That sounds like it came from a Hallmark movie.”

“Actually, Sam said it to you in one of the other timelines.”

Lena gave Kara a look. “Sam, huh? I miss her.”

“You should go visit her sometime. I think she’d like that.”

They stared over the balcony ledge for a while, watching the lights of cars move across the lines of streets when Kara felt a head lean on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around Lena and held her flush against her body, feeling the heat transferring between the two of them.

“So, hang on, you had a Fifth Dimensional imp giving you the chance to re-do anything in your entire life and you chose a re-do with me? You didn’t choose to fix the alternate Earths or to save Krypton, or Oliver? You chose me?”

Kara blew out a puff of air. She’d promised Lena she wouldn’t lie to her again, but telling the truth was way harder than she anticipated. It took losing Lena over and over again, and another alternate timeline Lena to basically smash it over her head, to make her realize why she chose what she did.

Kara turned to face Lena and took her hands in hers. “I’d always choose you, Lena. That’s the point of all of this. In every timeline, every universe, I would choose you.”

Lena narrowed her eyes in confusion and then they widened in understanding. She brought a hand up to Kara’s cheek, felt the skin beneath her fingertips, and looked into the pair of misty eyes looking at her.

“That’s the truth?”

Kara nodded. “That’s the truth.”

Lena brought her other hand up, cupping Kara’s jaw and pulled her down into a kiss. Kara closed her eyes and let Lena take control, resting her hands on her hips. She was pushed up against the ledge and reveled in the feeling of Lena taking over all of her senses – sight, smell, touch. They’d turned a corner and Kara knew they were going to be okay.

Off in the distance, a wispy blue light appeared, circling around them overhead and making a heart-shaped ring of light above their heads before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: if you're going to comment just to talk negatively about Lena, don't bother. I really do not care if you hate her, go tell your diary. If you have positive comments or **constructive** criticism, have at it. Please don't make me turn on comment monitoring. Fic writers aren't here to be your verbal punching bags. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> tumblr: bearpantaloons  
> Twitter: tapdancinghippo


End file.
